This invention relates generally to parts pick up and manipulating devices. Small or generally difficult to manipulate parts and parts which can be contaminated by touch are generally picked up and manipulated using tweezers and vacuum pick-up devices. Especially with respect to parts that are easily damaged, tweezers have been found less than satisfactory although in wide use. With extremely small parts which are very thin, tweezers have proven most unsatisfactory.